Sinful
by Lukie15
Summary: Daniel/Rorschach. My friend asked me to write a Watchmen fanfiction and after an entire year I finally did. PWP mostly, it's explicit, so not for children under the age of consent.


'Good night Dan.' The man smiled and leant forward, kissing him on the mouth gently. Daniel smiled softly and then turned to his door. He saw that the lock was broken and instead of alarming his date by showing him, he pretended to unlock his door and then went in.

'Good night.' He said and the man turned away and walked down the steps. Daniel shut his door as best he could and sighed. Rorschach had been here and had most likely eaten and then taken off, leaving him to be paranoid.

He went upstairs to his bedroom and shucked his coat and his shoes and shirt before he was grabbed and shoved into a wall. His hands came up instinctively in defense but his attacker deflected them and pinned him.

He finally looked at the man and his heart plummeted into his stomach. 'R―Rorschach! Christ, you scared me!'

'Bad, Daniel. Wrong. Never thought you'd give into sin and corruption.' Rorschach hissed.

'What? What are you talking about?' Daniel frowned.

'Him. You kissed him.' Rorschach snapped.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and he felt a flare of indignation. 'What business is it of yours who I kiss or what gender they are?! Don't spy on me Rorschach!'

'It's wrong Daniel.' Rorschach pushed his shoulders into the wall harder and Daniel winced. 'Filthy, disgusting acts Daniel.'

Daniel had enough and he threw a punch, catching Rorschach hard in the jaw. 'Where do you get off talking to me like that!? I can't help what gender I'm attracted to! It's not a sin! How would you know if it is or not!? You're just going by what everyone else thinks, not from your own beliefs!'

Rorschach rubbed his jaw through his mask and said. 'Does he fuck you?'

'Wha―? It's none of your business!' Daniel roared.

'Does he?' Rorschach growled.

'No! It was our first date but I don't plan on another because the next time he shows up here you'll probably kill him!' Daniel spat. 'Get out of my house. The next time you decide to "visit" me you had better knock. If I find one more lock broken and my door kicked in I swear to God I'll kill you.'

Rorschach opened the bedroom door and strode out, hands in his pockets, without another word to his former partner.

Daniel was pissed off. He realised only Rorschach could make him feel that way. He grabbed his pillow and chucked it against the door where it landed with a muffled thump.

He sat on his bed and rubbed his temples before kicking off his trousers before he just crawled under the duvet wearing just boxers.

It was another month before he saw Rorschach again. His lock had remained unbroken the entire time and he found himself missing finding it broken. He was reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

He got up and opened it, shocked when he saw Rorschach. 'I . . .'

'Can I come in?' He said.

'I guess so.' Daniel stood aside. 'What do you want?'

'To apologize.' Rorschach murmured.

'You? Apologize?' Daniel's eyebrows jumped up.

Rorschach didn't look at him but said. 'Sorry, Daniel . . . for insulting you.'

'Why'd you do it?' Daniel sighed.

'Was . . . confused and . . . scared.' Rorschach chose his words carefully.

'Why?' Daniel asked gently.

'Things happen when around you.' The masked man replied; the black patterns accrued on his cheeks, signifying a blush.

'Things?' Daniel pressed.

Rorschach turned to face Daniel and looked up at him. 'Not used to . . . feeling like this.'

'And what do you feel like?' Daniel knew he had to tread carefully or Rorschach would flee and he wouldn't see him for another month.

'Sad.' Rorschach whispered. 'Don't like not seeing you.'

Daniel's eyes flared. 'Are you saying that you . . . missed me?' Rorschach shrugged. Daniel smiled and patted Rorschach on the shoulder.

'Daniel.' Rorschach said as the man walked past him into the living room. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Daniel suddenly found himself right against the shorter man.

Rorschach's hat had been knocked off as he rested his forehead against Daniel's shoulder. He held Daniel's wrist loosely and his other hand came up to rest on Daniel's waist.

Rorschach let go of his wrist to pull his mask off but he kept his head down. Daniel looked down and was shocked to find vibrant red hair sticking up wildly all over his head. He never pictured Rorschach as a ginger.

'Rorschach?' Daniel said.

'It's wrong.' Rorschach's gloved hands caressed Daniel's waist. 'What this feels like, it's a sin.'

Daniel took a huge leap and put one finger under his chin and lifted it up. His eyes roamed freely over the face he'd never seen before. Freckled heavily with scruff growing wild on his chin and cheeks and upper lip.

His eyes were wide and smoky-blue. They were frightened and vulnerable. It damn near broke Daniels' heart so he leant down and dropped a hesitant kiss on the thin, chapped lips. Rorschach's hand twitched as if he was about to punch Daniel but caught himself just in time.

Daniel knew he had to proceed very slowly, at Rorschach's pace if he wanted this to work out. He took Rorschach's hand and led him up to his bedroom. He shut the door and took him to the bed; they sat down and Daniel kissed him again.

Rorschach's mind was screaming that it was wrong and filthy but his body and heart were screaming for more. His hands hung limp by his sides and when Daniel pulled away he panicked slightly.

'Shh.' Daniel whispered as if he were soothing a scared rabbit. He kissed him and then he took off his jacket and shoes. Rorschach watched, fiddling with his mask.

Daniel reached out and tugged at the belt of the trench coat. Rorschach hesitated but quietly let Daniel pushed his coat off his shoulders. Daniel began his journey of undressing his soon-to-be-lover.

He unwound the scarf and tossed it to join the coat on the floor. Next were the pinstripe blazer and the gloves. Rorschach's hands were calloused and his fingers short. Daniel slipped his fingers under the suspenders and pulled them off, he began to feel a thrill run through him as he unbuttoned the shirt and pulled that off.

Daniel moaned involuntarily at the sight of those incredibly muscular arms and the washboard stomach beneath the white undershirt. Rorschach flushed and hunched his shoulders self-consciously.

'Don't.' Daniel whispered. 'God, Rorschach . . . you're perfect.'

'Get on with it.' The hoarse reply came, full of tension and anxiety though the man would never admit it and would punch anyone who mentioned it. Daniel, fortunately, was smart enough to keep quiet and just focus on the task at hand.

He pulled Rorschach's undershirt up and off, his mouth nearly watering at the sight of the torso that were his for the taking. He touched Rorschach's stomach and scraped his short nails down the prominent abs.

Rorschach shivered; goose bumps breaking out on his pale, speckled skin. When Daniel reached his trouser button and zipper Rorschach's hand caught his automatically and squeezed. Daniel, before his hand could be broken, leant up and kissed the redhead on the mouth, sucking on his lower lip; effectively distracting him.

'Relax.' Daniel murmured. 'You trust me don't you?'

Rorschach nodded and he lay back of his own volition. He stared at the ceiling and felt Daniel rid him of his trousers. He didn't bother lifting his hips to help the trousers and underwear go down easier, he didn't want to make his arousal any more obvious but now he was completely naked before Daniel's hungry gaze.

Daniel kissed him lazily, hands roaming. Rorschach pulled away and said. 'Not going to undress?' He gave Daniel a pointed look that the man took to mean "Get naked or I'll put my clothes back on". Daniel tore off his shirt and his trousers and his underwear. He smiled at Rorschach and patted his thigh. Rorschach frowned in confusion and Daniel blushed slightly. 'I have to get you ready for this, try not to hit me.'

Rorschach watched as Daniel rifled through his night stand drawer and finally pulled out a tube of unscented massage oil. He poured some over his fingers and warmed it up first before reaching down and he barely touched before Rorschach shot up and shoved him off the bed.

'Ow.' Daniel's voice wafted up from the floor. Rorschach was mortified but Daniel's head popped up with an amused smile. He crawled back up onto the bed.

Rorschach spread his legs with encouragement so Daniel could nestle comfortably between them; he prepared Rorschach for what was to come. Daniel pressed his hips down and Rorschach met the grind with his own instinctively. They rubbed together like cats in heat.

Rorschach clutched Daniel's biceps as he panted against his neck. Daniel ground their erections together, Rorschach cried out as the wet heat surged through his body, he jerked his hips forward and Daniel let out an animalistic growl. He gripped Rorschach's slender hips and slammed his own hips forward, entering him.

Rorschach tensed immediately at the intrusion but Daniel kissed him and stroked him into relaxing enough for it to be pleasurable for both.

Their bare chests rubbed together, sending sparks of scorching fire through their bodies. Rorschach wound his fingers in Daniel's thick hair and he pulled viciously. Daniel yelped in pain and he slid his hands down under Rorschach's round arse and lifted him. Rorschach wrapped his long legs around Daniel's waist and Daniel pressed him into the mattress.  
Rorschach scraped his teeth down the column of his lover's slender neck and he traced the shell of the man's ear with his tongue before nipping the earlobe. He'd never done this before, he was going by what felt right to him.  
They closed their eyes simultaneously and the room was filled with the sounds of lust and desire as they moaned and whimpered; silky skin sliding against silky skin, wet and blistering heat met and mingled as they goaded each other into completion.  
Rorschach's vision went white as he toppled over into that sweet and torturous oblivion as he spilled himself between his and Daniel's stomachs. He dug his fingernails into the man's biceps and threw back his head and screamed.  
Daniel's eyes flew open, wide, as he felt the burning come sliding down his stomach. Rorschach kept moving around Daniel until the retired vigilante came with a wild roar, spots exploding in front of his eyes as he lost himself inside Rorschach's tight heat.  
They lay together on the floor; shuddering and basking in the comfortable, wet warmth of the aftermath of their impassioned lovemaking.

Rorschach lay curled into Daniel's side until the bespectacled man said. 'It's not so sinful anymore is it?' He teased. Daniel found himself flying off the bed once more but this time when he landed on the hard floor he just chuckled.


End file.
